run for your life Sonic
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Sonic pulls a prank and things go wrong then some kids from the future appear Hope you like I SUCK at summaries
1. Chapter 1

on a good day in station square a cobalt hedgehog was running for his life it was Sonic the hedgehog he was scared to death of three sertan hedgies chasing him.

Sonic: *running* gotta hide gotta hide gotta hide

?: COME BACK HERE FAKER!

Sonic looked back and saw two out of three of the hedgehogs that were chasing him Scourge the hedgehog & Shadow the hedgehog and boy were they mad

Sonic: COME ON GUYS IT WAS A JOKE ! , CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS?

Shadow : AFTER WHAT YOU DID? NOT HAPPENING !

Scourge: YOU'RE DEAD MEAT BLUE !

( me: if you all are wondering what sonic did ,he pulled a prank)

Then a dark puddle came up to the blue speedster and formed into Mephiles the dark he was mad too with a scowl on his face .

Mephiles: you are one dead hedgehog *turns crystal* if I were you I'd run.

Sonic: DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!* runs off*

after Sonic ran off the three hedgies chased after him and the games began, meanwhile four girls were at the mall they were Amy rose ,Tikal,Fiona & Vivian.

Amy: so Fiona how's it going with Scourge ?

Fiona: It's going great infact I thought I'd get him something ,how's it going with you girls?.

Tikal: not much but,*sigh* you're lucky to have a guy notice you.

Vivian: come on Tikal its not like the guy is scary or something.

Tikal: oh no hes not its the stories I heard about him that worry me , that he killed alot of people and that he's dangerous.

Amy ,Fiona &Vivian: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! you like Shadow the hedgehog!

Tikal: YES !,now keep it down please

Vivian: he's not that bad so I heard from Amy.

Amy : and it's true he is nice at some points other times he is dangerous to be around.

Fiona: expesecial when it comes to battles with sonic stand clear of that area if you want to see the next day.

Later after they exited the mall a blue streek ran passed them then it came back and showed Sonic scared out of his mind.

Sonic: GIRLS HIDE ME FROM YOUR BOYFRIENDS PLEASE!.

Amy: Sonic calm down its not like they're trying to k-*gets hugged by sonic* they are aren't they?

Vivian& Tikal: Not are boyfriends!

(meanwhile)

Scourge: where is he?, he couldn't have gone to far.

Mephiles: I know where he is but we might need to brace ourselves.

Shadow : why? it's not like he went to the girls for help right?

Scourge : yeah

Mephiles: *thinking* oh boy.

( back with the girls)

Amy: Sonic are you ok?, you're looking a bit pale.

She was right Sonic had a cut down his back and on his arms but he didn't want to worry them so he was about to leave but passed out from blood loss.

Girls: *gasp*

Amy: SONIKKU !

Fiona: HOLY SHOOT !

Tikal: what did they do to him?.

Vivian: lets take him to Amy's house its closer from here , and when I see Meph I'm going give him a ear full.

*at Amy's house*

Amy: poor Sonic

Fiona: yeah I can't belive it .

Tikal: Maybe the stories I heard are true. *sad*

Vivian: when I see the boys - *sees them out of window* well speak of the devils.

* guys enter*

Amy: DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!

Guys: *sarcastic* sorry

Fiona: SCOURGE!

Vivian: MEPHILES!

Tikal: SHADOW !

all three: SIT DOWN!

All three of the boys sit and the girls asked what happend to Sonic and they said that he put girls make-up on them while they slept so they chased him.

Amy : you made him bleed just because he put make-up on you ?

Shadow : how would you feel if you were a guy in girls make-up.

Amy: ok that would *beep* me off so ok but that was wrong for what you did.

Mephiles: Girl you're talking to bad guys here so *sees hammer* uh hehe

Scourge : what is it with you and that hammer ?

Shadow: it's her only weapon

Fiona : Amy go check on Sonic while we handle them ok

Amy nodds her head and leaves to check on Sonic while she was in the next room you could hear arguements from the other .

Amy: *sigh* I'm so glad Sonic didn't hear me swear or I'll be in deep-

Before she could say another word Amy was pulled into the arms of Sonic and to her dismay Sonic heard her swear.

Sonic: Didn't know you were aloud to swear Ames ,don't you think you're alittle young to swear *smirks*

Amy: I'm 12 years old Sonic that's old enough to say thoughs words *pouts*

Sonic: mmm hmm yeah right Ames and 15 old enough to move out .

Amy: *struggles in his arms* let me go .

Sonic: yeah no not if your going to swear that head of yours off.

Amy: you swear too, infact I heard you swear at Manic before.

Sonic couldn't find a comeback for that one so he thought of something and boy was going to surprise amy.

Sonic: *kisses amy* * brakes away* how was that Ames?

Amy : Shocking realy shocking

Sonic: knew it would ,but maybe I do swear ok and hey Manic had it coming he stole my cellphone plus my alouwence (can't spell)

Amy: *giggles* Sonic your fur is tickling me stop it *giggles *

Sonic: Oh you like being tickled Amy?

In the other room the others were listening to Sonic and Amy's conversation need least to say the boys were about to laugh their heads off and the girls awwing them.

Scourge : looks like blue boy got a girlfriend

Shadow : Thats a laugh

Mephiles: yeah

Girls : they're cute together

(with Sonic & Amy )

Sonic had Amy pinned down on the couch with a smirk on his face wich was creeping Amy out and what else Sonic had tricks up his sleeve.

Amy: Sonic you're scaring me with that smirk *thinking* what's he thinking?

Sonic: hehe sorry Amy *kisses her*

Scourge: *walks in* *clears throwt* you two having fun or is this the begining ?

TBC


	2. Men talk and a run away

Sonic & Amy brake the kiss and notice Scourge in the door way smirking

Amy: what you want Scourge?

Scourge : Me and the guys want to talk to Sonic .

Sonic: *gulp* what ever it is Amy stays

Shadow: Sorry but it's guy stuff .

Mephiles: so Rose you might need to leave now .

Amy gets up from under Sonic and leaves the room then Scourge,Shadow and Mephiles look at Sonic with smirks.

Sonic : What?

Scourge: Why'd you have Amy pined down ?* smirks*

Sonic: none of your business *blushes*

Mephiles: * reads mind* DUDE! YOUR FIFTEEN AND SHE"S TWELVE !, DON"T BE SERIOUS ABOUT IT.

Shadow: wait was faker thinking what I think he's thinking ?.

Mephiles : *nodds*

Scourge & Shadow : DUDE!

Sonic's face turned red as shadow's stripes he had to think of a come back then a thought came to his mind.

Sonic: Oh like Scourge and Shadow never did it ! .

Scourge & Shadow : *sweat drop*

Mephiles : They have .

Meanwhile in the kitchen the girls were talking as well about the boys and on what happend between Sonic & Amy.

Amy: SONIC KISSED ME!

Fiona: Realy Amy he kissed you? nice .

Vivian: *thumbs up* YEAH!

Tikal: Congrats! you two do make a cute couple .

Amy: Thanks girls

They then see Sonic run pass them out the door it was dark out now with a full moon out and they also noticed his bandages were off . They got up followed by the men they left to go find Sonic before he got more hurt.

TBC


	3. where's Sonic?

Few minutes after Sonic ran off everyone Amy expesialy were worried about him.

Amy: SONIC! where are you?.

Tikal: SONIC!

Scourge: *sigh* where could've he gone to?, we can't find him anywhere.

Shadow: no clue!

Mephiles: I know where follow me .

Vivian: right behind ya Meph.

They followed mephiles all the way to a light blue house with a pink and green mail box ,when they got to the door a purple hedgehog answered it.

Amy: hello Aleena is Sonic here?

Aleena: Yes Amy he is he's in the living room come in but take your shoes off when you enter.

*come in take shoes off*

When they enter the living room they see Sonic in his werehog form watching t.v he turns his head to see who it is and sees them turns off the t.v to listen to what they have to say.

Sonic: What do you guys want and why are you here ?.

Amy: We're here because Mephiles senced where you went when you ran off like that!.

Fiona: Yeah you ran out so fast in a hurry.

Vivian & Tikal: Yeah!

Sonic: well I ran off because I was changing into a werehog as you could see .

Amy: Sonic did you tell your family about how you became a werehog?

Sonia: yes he did ,Manic nerely busted a gut hearing it *points to Manic*

Manic: Because it was so funny !

everyone but Manic : * glares*

Manic: *sweat drops* I'll shut up now.

Later Sonia was rebandaging Sonics wounds and noticed that they were deep ones she asked how he got them he points at Scourge,Shadow and Mephiles.

Aleena: why did you do that to my son pray tell?

Jules: Thats what I want to know .

Mephiles: He pulled a prank on us .

Scourge: he put make-up on us.

Shadow: while we slept too.

Sonic's parents turn to look at him with stern faces on ,Sonic lowered his ears .

Aleena: Sonic where did you get the idea from?

Sonic: dad and uncle Chuck did it before when Knuckles came over when I was six and he was seven.

Aleena: JULES ,CHUCK!

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck & Jules went wide eyed and gulped .

Jules: A-Aleena honey this happend long ago , and Chuck did it to me!.

Chuck: Thats because before I was robotasize you put shaving cream in my shampoo!.

During this a sertan echidna came through the door along with a white bat ,cream rabbit and a orange two tail fox. (me: guess who 0.^).

Knuckles:*clears throat* did we come back at a bad time?.

Rouge: My guess is yes.

Aleena turns around and sees them in the door way she puts a smile on and lets them in.

Aleena: Knuckles , did you and Sonic happen to watch these two * points at Jules & Chuck* prank eachother?.

Knuckles: yes I do remember a prank war they did.

Now that gave Mephiles an idea .He raised his hand and a puff of smoke appeared and formed into a cloud .

Mephiles: lets see that prank war shall we.

*in the vision*

Here we see six year old Sonic along with seven year old Knuckles sitting bored.

Knux & Sonic: *sigh* so bored!

Knuckles: Hey Sonic wanna fight ?

Sonic: can't mom's won't let us remember?

Knuckles: *frowns* stupid rule.

Then they hear a scream coming from the bathroom. They run to the door and Knock twice before opening it.

Sonic: uncle Chuck you ok?

Chuck: *opens door* * in a towel* I fine but have you two seen-

Jules:*burst's out laughing* Got ya Chuck! *laughs*

Chuck: *anime vein* Jules Two words PAY .BACK!

Sonic & Knuckles: *hold back laughs*

Chuck:*sigh* go ahead and laugh kids.

With that said both Sonic & Knuckles burst out laughing and claps from laughing they laugh so much that their stomachs started to hurt but they couldn't stop laughing. Later it was lunch time so Jules made them some sandwiches then he went to lay down on the couch but few minutes after he drifted off to dreamland Chuck came in with make up in his hands (guess who's make up he's using)

Sonic along with Knuckles noticed and went to watch.

Chuck: *whispers* watch and learn boys and don't wake him up.

Knuckles & Sonic: *whisper* ok uncle Chuck .

*few minutes later*

Chuck: *whispers* done *takes camera out and take a pic* hehehe.

After Chuck took the picture Jules's eyes snapped open and saw him with a camera so he got and looked the mirror and man was he mad.

Jules: CHUCK YOU ARE SO DEAD! *runs after Chuck*

Sonic & Knuckles: Never forgetfull day! *hive five*

*end of vision*

Everyone but Jules & Chuck: *Laughing*

*two minutes later they stop laughing*

Aleena: ok we know where you got the idea from but why did you do it ?. And I want the truth no lies or no running for a month.

TBC... (Cliff hanger!)


End file.
